I Wish You Knew
by gayarm-agron
Summary: Sara is on her sabbatical and Grissom thinks about her... It just came to my mind. Is really sweet xD


Disclaimer: I don't own neither CSI (shame) or Mariah Carey

A/N: Hey guys! I was listening to this song and it made me thinks of GSR, so I wrote this fic :) I hope you like it and enjoy it :P

* * *

Grissom was driving to a crime scene in the dessert when he turned on the radio and music filled the car. Suddenly he was taken back to the last time he had heard that song, it had been with Sara.

_Flashback_

_Grissom was doing his rounds to check up on the team since there were ten minutes till the end of shift. His last stop was Sara; she had been working the whole shift in the layout room going through the victim's clothes and belongings. From the outside he could see Sara doing her job methodically and moving her lips, like singing. His thoughts were confirmed when he opened the door and heard a mixture of the singer and Sara's voice, he was about to speak when the song changed.__ Grissom could see that Sara really liked this song, cause her eyes closed and when she began to sing it seemed like the words were coming from her heart._

**I just wish you knew  
****how much I still love you  
**

**  
I've got to see you  
Wherever you are  
And I've got to be there  
I am wishing on stars  
I've got to reveal what's inside of my heart  
But the words escape me  
And I'm paralyzed  
So helpless when I  
Look into your eyes  
**

**  
And how I wish you only knew  
****what I feel inside for you  
you probably haven't got a clue  
But I wish you knew  
how I love you, baby  
**

_Grissom stood there and listened intently to the lyrics whishing they didn't describe his exact feelings for Sara 'If only she knew how many mornings I lay awake, thinking about her and how __this__ could be'._

_  
_**Honestly, I know it's silly of me  
to want you so badly  
But keep it concealed  
See my inferiority complex kicks in  
and the words escape me  
And I'm paralyzed  
So helpless when I  
Look into your eyes  
**

**  
And how I wish you only knew  
****what I feel inside for you  
you probably haven't got a clue  
But I wish you knew  
how I love you, baby  
**

**  
I don't know if anybody else outside there tonight  
Who knows what it feels like  
To want somebody so bad  
That nothing and nobody  
Can ever seem to fill that void  
That is the situation that I'm talking about right now  
And if you feel me  
Sing the song with me  
Come on  
**

_And he did, but silently. All the time watching the emotions play in her face, the pain, hurt, longing and finally love. 'I'll probably regret this or it'll make me the happiest man alive'._

**And how I wish you only knew  
what I feel inside for you  
you probably haven't got a clue  
But I wish you knew  
how I love you, baby  
**

**  
And how I wish you only knew  
****what I feel inside for you  
you probably haven't got a clue  
But I wish you knew  
how I love you, baby**

"_Ajam…" Grissom said as soon as the song ended._

_Sara's head shot up and her cheeks started to turn red, she stopped the music as fast as she could and returned her attention to Grissom "Hey Griss didn't see you there."_

"_I know, you were so concentrated I didn't want to disturb you." he closed the door and stepped inside._

"_Do you need something?" to his surprise she didn't sound mad._

"_Actually I do. I'm gonna make an experiment for a case and wanted to see if you were interested in helping me…" He finished the sentence in his head 'and then go out to a nice restaurant were I would tell you that I'm ready for __this__.'_

"_Uhm…sure, I'm already done here anyway. What's the experiment about?" she was rapidly putting away all the evidence and equipment._

"_It's about the amount of protein in substances, I read it in a magazine and it called my attention." He was crossing his fingers she would ask the name of the magazine 'She will certainly come once she hears it!'_

"_What magazine?" she looked up at him and suddenly the conversation seemed like one they had had 6 years ago._

"_Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science__." A smiled played in his lips at the look on Sara's face._

"_Lead the way bugman!" and with that they walked out of the lab to a new life._

_End of Flashback_

He was brought back to the present when the song ended and a country one started. He stopped at the side of the rode and took out his cell phone. Someone answered after the second ring.

"Hi sweetie, how are you? …nothing's wrong, we are all fine…I just uh heard our song and wanted to let you know how much I still love you…"

The End

* * *

Did you like it?? I want to know what you think of it as a oneshot thing... Did you like the song? Plz review :)


End file.
